The Eight Ball
by Aero-Klaine
Summary: Blaine teaches Kurt to play Pool one night. Set somewhere in between Blame It On the Alcohol and Sexy, slightly AU.


**Title**: The Eight Ball  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Blaine teaches Kurt to play Pool one night. Set somewhere in between Blame It On the Alcohol and Sexy.  
**Word Count:** 2,804  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or Klaine, and that fact saddens me greatly.

**Author's Note:** Just a little one-shot, I got inspired while watching Tom and Jerry xD yea, I promise I'm still writing my other fics too, don't worry… (Well, some of them at least…) Anywho, this is just some fluffish stuff before Klaine actually became official, because we all love some Klexual tension :) also, is it kind of bad that I know the rules to pool considering I'm only 15, yet have known how to play since I was like, 6? …yea I thought so too. IDC, my mum is a pro pool player :P **EDIT:** I want to quickly thank everyone who has favourited already (one night and FOURTEEN OF YOU! That's more than what I usually get in 3 months, thank you all so SO much!) and to the anon who reviewed, THANK YOU! I couldn't reply, but I'm still so SO grateful!

~o.O.o~

"You've never played pool?"

Kurt shakes his head and shrugs at his curly-haired companion.

"Nope. It just seems like one of those… rowdy bar games,"

"Well, it _is_, but there's more to it than that!"

Blaine looks so emphatic while saying this that Kurt _almost_ believes him.

"Uh huh. And what's that? Make sure the balls go in the hole? I find it hard to believe you could actually enjoy something like this… Okay scratch that, it's entirely believable, but that doesn't mean _I'm_ about to play it,"

"But _Kuuurt_! I need someone to play against! And I'm not about to go and ask my _dad_ or something ridiculous like that!"

Kurt gives him a sceptical look, but he does know what Blaine means. Mr Anderson is completely intimidating, and it would be highly unlikely for him to play pool against his son while said son had a friend over.

So, as Kurt is standing in the 'Games Room' of the Anderson house, his best friend halfway across the room and leaning against the huge brown and green pool table and giving him the worst puppy look Kurt has ever witnessed, he thinks about the prospects of him actually deciding to play.

"Okay fine. But you're gonna have to teach me how to do pretty much everything,"

Blaine gave an extremely childish squeal and actually _jumped up and down_.

Kurt snorted as his friend bounced across the room and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the pool table and handing him a stick.

"Okay, so, you have to line it up, and put it in your hand like _this-_" Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine moved the end of the pool stick onto his left hand, putting it between his middle and index finger "-and make sure there's enough space between your fingers, so you can actually move the cue,"

Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine demonstrated.

"Okay, you try,"

Kurt grimaced and moved to where Blaine had been a moment ago, bringing the pool stick –_cue_, Blaine had said- up and trying to mimic the way Blaine had been holding it just now. But, of course, he was doing it wrong.

"No no no, Kurt! I thought you said you'd try!"

"I _am_ trying, Blaine! This is just really difficult!" the blue-eyed boy huffed in return.

"It is not! Look, here," and then Blaine did something Kurt had _not_ been expecting –although the small part of his mind that constantly lusted after his honey-eyed friend had been begging Kurt to ask Blaine to do it.

Blaine came up behind Kurt, flush against his back, and grabbed his hands.

Kurt forgot to breathe for a second, feeling the heat rush to his face and willing it to go away as Blaine started talking again.

"Okay, so, you have to hold it like _this-_" Blaine moved Kurt's hands so they covered the cue properly, and adjusted it so it was lined up with the white ball about an inch in front of it. "Now, slowly move the stick, right, and then hit the ball!"

There was a soft _thud _and the white ball rolled across the table, letting off a resounding _crack!_ when it hit the ball at the front of the triangle.

"Awesome! See, I told you it wasn't hard!"

Kurt did feel a tiny swell of pride as two balls rebounded just enough times to land into holes, the rest scattering around the table.

It took a moment for Kurt to realise that Blaine still had his arms around him.

"Uhm… Blaine?"

"Mm?"

"I know you're obviously proud of me for not breaking one of the balls or sending one through the window but… I think I need to move to take my next shot?"

_Not that I really want him to move, ever._

Blaine blushed slightly and withdrew his arms, moving one hand to rub the back of his neck and letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Right, yes, sorry. Uhm, continue. Now, you sunk one Big and one Little, so you can choose whichever you want to sink,"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, utterly confused before finally saying "What?"

Blaine smiled, moving around the table and pointing to a green and white striped ball with the number '14' on it.

"The striped ones are Big, and the full coloured are Little. After breaking, you can only sink one sort, your opponent the other. You can choose because you sunk one of each on the break, and you can also do that if you don't sink any, but if you only sink one, you have to only sink the rest until they're all gone,"

"And whoever sinks them all first wins?"

"Not exactly…"

Kurt let out a tiny groan. "Just when I think it might not be that confusing. Okay, what doozy stops me from winning?"

Blaine smirked and pointed to the one black ball, which had ended up about 3 inches from a corner hole.

"That is the Eight Ball. After you've finished sinking all of your Bigs or Littles, you have to try and sink the Eight. It's easier if your opponent is still sinking theirs, because then you are the only one trying to do it,"

"O… key. I think I get that… Anything else I should know?"

"Don't sink the Eight before you've sunk the rest. Instant loss,"

Kurt blinked. "Fun,"

Blaine laughed before moving and grabbing a pool stick for himself, rubbing a square of blue chalk against the tip of it.

"Okay then, sir. Choose your side,"

Kurt considered for a moment.

"Big is striped, right?" Blaine nodded. "I'll go for Big then. Because the stripes are as close to fabulous as I'm going to be able to get in this game -_and_ it'll mean you're Little," Kurt sent Blaine a sly grin at that.

Blaine pouted. "That's mean. But fine. Off you go then,"

Kurt turned and brought the cue up, aiming at a purple striped ball close to a corner hole and was about to hit it when Blaine stopped him.

"Ah ah! You can only hit the White ball! You have to aim it towards whatever ball you're trying to sink and hope that it hits,"

Kurt huffed, spinning the pool stick back away and quickly locating the white ball.

It was surrounded closely by two Littles and one Big, the latter about a foot from the nearest hole.

"You've got to be kidding…" Kurt muttered, reaching the cue across and angling it over the Little balls, scrunching his face up and manoeuvring the pool stick on his hand before-

_Crack!_

He hit the cue forward too fast and it knocked the white ball into the Big, which sprung forward, rebounded and spun diagonally across and-

…

_Straight into the Eight Ball_.

Kurt let out a little cry as the black ball rolled forward two inches, now a mere inch away from the hole. Kurt released a breath when it stopped, a hand over his heart as he turned to Blaine, who was grinning profusely.

"And you didn't want to play. _Hah!_"

"Oh shush, Hobbit,"

Blaine smirked, but stayed quiet as he came forward for his turn, lining the white ball with a Little nearly halfway across the table and Kurt had to hold back a scoff.

_There's no way he can get tha-_

_Crack!_

Kurt's mouth fell open when the white ball hit the Little, sinking it, before rebounding and hitting another, forcing it across the table and sinking into one of the holes on the side.

Blaine turned around with a smug look, bringing the end of the stick up and blowing a tiny bit of chalk off it.

Kurt snorted.

"Show off,"

When he moved to bring his cue up for his turn, Blaine stopped him –_again_.

"When you actually sink a ball, you get another turn,"

Kurt narrowed his eyes but moved back again, letting Blaine take another shot.

He didn't sink any this time, but he had moved two Littles close to a hole.

Kurt took his next shot, managing to sink one of his, but failing utterly on the next by sinking one of Blaine's.

"You've got to be kidding, how did that ball even get there!"

Blaine smirked.

"Magic, I suppose,"

"Oh hardy har, comic genius you are,"

"No need to be a bitch, Kurty. It _is_ just a game of pool,"

The look on Blaine's face was so sincere as he said this, but Kurt could see in his eyes that he was holding back laughter.

"Whatever. Just get on with your shot, Gandalf,"

"First Hobbit now Gandalf? I've been upgraded!"

"Yes yes, Order of Merlin, Third Class, _get on with the shot_,"

"_Third_ Class? You wound me, sir!"

"_Blaine!_"

"Okay, okay!"

Blaine sunk one of Kurt's.

"You did that on purpose,"

"Did not!"

"Liar,"

"You question my honour?"

"No. You didn't have any to begin with,"

Blaine pulled another ridiculous pout at Kurt, which he did his best to ignore as he lined up the pool stick and carefully aimed.

"Yes!" He cried out when –_finally-_ he sunk a striped ball with the number '15' painted on it, watching with satisfaction as the brown and white ball disappeared. He sent Blaine a triumphant look before lining up and frowning at his next shot.

The white ball was resting against the cushion about five inches from a corner, and across the table the purple and white '12' ball was literally _right next to the hole_ –but also leaning against the cushion.

Kurt made a frustrated little noise as he slowly figured out how he was going to sink the ball –he had looked at the other Bigs, but they both in positions that would knock Littles into holes instead- and finally he squared his shoulders, adjusted the cue and, with one eye squinted and his tongue held between his teeth, he hit the white ball.

It rolled, seemingly in slow motion, across the table and struck the '12' ball just slightly and it skidded to the left, hanging for a desperate second on the edge before rolling into the hole.

When it finally seemed as if time had started moving normally again, he heard applause behind him, and spun his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine, who was grinning, his hazel eyes flashing with amusement as he spoke.

"I would say Beginner's Luck, but with that shot… You handled that like a pro –concentration face and all!"

Kurt ducked his head, feeling the heat seep into his face, but grinned anyway.

"I have to have another turn though, don't I?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Afraid so. You've only got two left though, before you can try for the Eight,"

Kurt smiled as he turned back to the pool table, moving around to where the white ball now sat and lined up his next shot.

"You know, this really is more than just a bar-game,"

"His Highness admits it at last! But we haven't even _finished _Your Majesty!"

"I could very easily poke your eye out with this you know, then we would see who's laughing,"

"Oh come on Kurt! Can't I have a little joke?"

"Not while I'm trying to beat you in a serious competition,"

"'_Serious competition'_? Wow. The pool table must feel honoured,"

"Blaine. Shut it,"

"Okay, fine, Mr Bossy-pants,"

Kurt missed the next shot –it was on a pretty bad angle, but it succeeded in moving two of Blaine's three remaining balls further from holes, so Kurt felt accomplished as he smirked at his friend- so Blaine stepped forward to take his, frowning at his loss of an easy shot.

But, naturally, he pulled some sort of super tricky stunt, managing to sink two balls at once.

The last Little ball, a red one marked with a '3' was sitting close to the Eight ball.

Even Kurt could tell that at this angle, Blaine could easily sink the '3' and the black Eight ball straight after, and Kurt felt his shoulders slumping in defeat.

So, naturally, when Blaine completely changed direction and sunk the blue and white '10' ball, Kurt was stunned.

"W-what? Blaine! Why did you do that! You could have won just now –what? Oh my god what is wrong with you?"

"Now we're even," Blaine said simply, motioning for Kurt to take his shot.

Kurt slowly came forward, shaking his head in disbelief as he raised his cue and lined up the fairly easy shot, sinking the final striped ball, marked '14'.

When he moved to face the Eight ball however, he faltered.

Blaine had made it even, so that Kurt would have a better chance of winning.

So, it was only right for him to return the favour.

Kurt lined the cue up, seemingly as if to go for the Eight ball, but, at the last second, he struck it towards the red '3'.

Blaine let out a protest as it sunk, and Kurt raised an eyebrow primly, shutting Blaine's mouth instantly.

"Now we're even,"

"_Kurt._ I can't beat you! It's your first game!"

"Which is exactly _why_ you should beat me! If I win my very first game of pool, I'll get cocky the next time I'm playing. So, you have to win,"

"No. Nope. Not going to. That's not fair in the slightest,"

"Blaine, you're acting like a five-year-old,"

"_Good,_"

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved around the table to where Blaine was standing, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout pulling at his lips.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine glared at him slightly, now they were standing closer together.

"Blaine. I want you to win, okay?"

"But I want _you_ to win! You're being so unfair!"

"_Unfair?_ Blaine we're playing _pool_," Kurt said sceptically, one hand now perched on his hip.

"And it's you _first time_ playing pool! And it's _my_ pool table. So I say who gets to win,"

"Actually it's your _dad's_ pool table, so that argument just went down the drain,"

"_Kuuurt,_"

"You know what? Fine,"

Blaine's eyes lit up for a second, but then his eyebrows came down in a frown when he saw Kurt's hand moving.

It moved up and onto the pool table, hovered for a second over the Eight ball, his eyes glinting as he watched Blaine realise what he was about to do, the protest on the tip of Blaine's tongue when Kurt pushed the ball into the hole.

Blaine gaped at Kurt, who merely looked down at his hand, saying "Now we both win," and thinking to himself about how he would probably have to use some kind of sanitiser, because god knows how many drunk, middle-aged men playing pool against Blaine's father had touched that thing, but then again, didn't the Anderson's have a maid who clea-

Kurt's thoughts were stopped dead when he felt something touch his face.

More specifically, his _lips_.

Kurt's eyes bugged when he realised that _yes._ Blaine Anderson –his _best friend_ and object of attention/lust/deepest desires etc. for the past few weeks- was indeed _kissing him_.

Blaine was _kissing. Him._

In the middle of his family's Game Room.

While Kurt was holding a pool stick.

_And oh god, why am I still thinking, he's _kissing me_, kiss back you idiot!_

Kurt had only just processed this thought and had started to relax into the kiss when Blaine pulled back slightly.

"Actually, I win," Blaine breathed to him, and Kurt shivered as he felt the heat tickle his cheek.

"…what?" Kurt mumbled in reply, ashamed of his lack of perspicacity.

Blaine gave a tiny laugh. "You touched the ball. _That_ is an illegal move Kurt, and _you _just handed me the win," Blaine had a sly little smile on his face and Kurt sputtered for a moment.

"You… you're seriously talking about the rules of _pool_ after –after what you… you just _kissed me_, Blaine, and you expect me to talk about how I just made you win a game of damn pool?"

Blaine cringed slightly.

"Well, I figured it would be best if you knew, in case you decided to try something like that in the future-"

Kurt quickly crashed his lips onto Blaine's, dropping the pool stick he was holding in lieu of wrapping his arms tentatively around Blaine's neck, feeling slightly more confident when Blaine returned the kiss.

After a few seconds, Blaine turned Kurt slightly so he was pushed up against the pool table and after several more moments pulled back only slightly, each breathing in and out shakily.

"If this is what happens when I make an 'illegal move' in pool… Then I guess we'll just have to play more often,"

Blaine grinned and leaned in again, connecting their lips once more, Kurt absolutely melting against him.

_Oh yes. _Definitely_ playing pool again._

~o.O.o~


End file.
